


Santa Baby

by WeeBean



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBean/pseuds/WeeBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Therese celebrate their first Christmas together since they met, with Therese feeling nostalgic about THAT hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

Therese contemplated her reflection, smoothing her hands over the pale satin slip that Carol had given her earlier in the day as a Christmas gift. It fell over her frame beautifully, and she liked how it felt against her skin. She traced her fingertips over the lace trim, letting her mind wander briefly. ‘Are you planning on sleeping in there tonight, darling?’ Carol called from the bedroom. Therese glanced at the watch she had placed on the small shelf above the toilet before she took her shower. She had been in there longer than she normally would, but Carol had prepared for bed before her, taking this time to call Rindy, knowing there would be far too much excitement this morning to get any sense out of her. 

‘Don’t laugh!’ Therese called back as she left the bathroom and made her way through the hall toward the bedroom. ‘Why on earth would I laugh at you?’ Therese closed the bedroom door behind her with a click and Carol looked up from the homes and interiors magazine she had been reading as she waited. She cast her eyes from her feet upwards, taking in the sight of the young girl whom she had watched blossom and bloom into a magnificent young woman this past year. She smiled lovingly as her eyes connected with Therese’s “You are a vision’ she spoke softly ‘Simply sensational’ Therese blushed slightly ‘I thought you might think it was silly’ she was referring to the red hat trimmed with white fur that she had spent so much time contemplating wearing in the bathroom. Therese had remembered when she first met Carol how she turned on her way out of the store to tell her how she liked it, and thought it would be a sweet reminder of their first meeting. 

She crossed the room to Carol’s side of the bed where the older woman took her hands and kissed each of them in turn. Therese cupped Carol’s cheek in one and leaned over, pressing their lips together in a kiss that soothed as much as it did incite. There hadn’t been much time for intimacy the past week. Both had been juggling work schedules with last minute Christmas errands, planning who would collect what from where, and of course, preparing for Rindy’s impending arrival the next day. It hadn’t been easy, but Harge was beginning to let Rindy stay a weekend every month. He realised quickly how much the little girl needed her mother, how sad she was without her, how she wouldn’t eat right, but also how she seemed much happier after talking with her, and how she slept much better too. After a particularly hard day, Therese had called him, unable to watch Carol suffer so terribly, and pointed out that while she knew he loved Rindy dearly, he risked pushing her away from him once she was old enough to realise that he was the architect of her heartbreak. So the spare room had been turned down and prepared for their little visitor, extra blankets were put on the bed, and Therese had left a hot water bottle out, that they would put at the bottom of the bed so Rindy’s feet wouldn’t be cold. There were carefully chosen gifts wrapped in coloured paper, ribbons and bows, placed as neatly as they could get them under their small tree.

Without breaking their kiss for more than a few seconds, Therese slipped onto the bed, choosing to straddle over her lover, leaving Carol with no question as to what she had planned tonight. Carol’s hands came to rest on Therese’s hips, her fingers full of satin as the slip had gathered up as Therese settled onto her lap. Therese let her head drop forward and placed a gentle kiss just below Carol’s ear ‘Merry Christmas, Carol’ Her voice sent a chill of anticipation down her spine as she felt soft lips begin a slow and deliberate path down her neck. Carol breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of soap and the remnants of today’s perfume that still clung to Therese’s hair. It was so easy to get lost in sensation with her, there were so many. None more so than love. Deep, pure, all consuming love. 

She felt Therese push her hands inside her house coat, slightly cold against her skin, which only served to heighten the pleasure of feeling her nipples pressed against Therese’s palms as she arched further into the touch. She sucked a breath in between her teeth and moaned as they kissed again. They had found a wonderful balance in their love making. Instinctivley knowing when the other needed to direct, and this was Therese’s time, Carol needing her to lead as much as the younger woman wanted to. Carol sat forward to allow Therese to push the house coat off her shoulders, helping her out of it before she took the hem of the slip and pulled it upwards and over her head. Therese giggled as the hat was knocked sideways in the process and raised a hand to remove it, only to be stopped ‘No, please. Leave it on?’ Carol smiled mischievously, adjusted it, then pulled her down on top of her into the mattress. 

‘Oh Therese. I need you so much’ her words were full of want and desire. And with that, Therese was all over her with hands and fingers, mouth and tongue ‘I love you so much’ she whispered softly, her voice like a balm that helped bring Carol into another realm of consciousness where time stood still, and only they existed. Carol’s breath grew heavier, making her feel light headed as she felt lips against her inner thighs. Her feet had planted themselves flat on the mattress and her knees dropped apart of their own accord. Therese snaked her hands under her legs and over her hips, coming to rest on the flat of her stomach, just above the patch of of fair hair in which she was about to get lost. Casting a glance up, Therese was taken aback by how beautiful Carol was in moments like this, how vulnerable this normally controlled woman was in her hands. How lucky she felt to be the one to see her this way. She knew that neither Harge, nor Abby even, had been afforded such a level of intimacy with her. Carol nodded her head, granting her the permission she sought. Closing her eyes and pressing her mouth onto Carol, Therese hummed in deep appreciation. She loved doing this to Carol. She loved how she smelt, how she tasted, and she especially loved how wet Carol would become. ‘Shiiiit, yes Therese, like that’ Carol almost growled, her voice deep and husky. Therese smiled as she passed firm, broad strokes of her tongue against Carol. She pressed into her, penetrating her as deeply as she could with her tongue before drawing back up to pay attention to the pink bud that was so swollen and ready for her to take. Carol’s hips moved against her, creating a rhythm that made both of them sing in mutual satisfaction and pleasure. 

Soon, Therese felt Carol’s body stiffen, her moans becoming sharper, more urgent. They linked their fingers together, And with a final, powerful surge forward that almost sent Therese off the end of the bed, Carol was there, trembling and crying out into the room. Therese placed a final kiss on her, and one on each thigh as Carol ushered her up her body and into her arms. Therese was smaller in frame than Carol, but how she loved to be covered by her like this, and so she buried her head into her neck, whispering ‘I love you, I love you’ like a prayer as she recovered. After a few moments, Therese moved to lie pressed up against Carol, her hand covering her heart, and Carol pulled the blanket up to cover them against the chill in the room. She turned to look at her young lover, touching her flushed cheeks with her finger tips, then pushing a damp strand of hair that had clung to her cheek, back behind her ear. They kissed deeply and Carol could taste herself on Therese’s mouth. It filled her with a new found desire to return the gift she had just been given. She half covered Therese and pressed a leg between her thighs, happy to feel the warmth and wet that had gathered there. Therese moaned softly and caught her breath, and with a look that let her know she was in the best kind of trouble, Carol grinned broadly and said ‘You know darling, I really do like that hat’


End file.
